Batman vs Espio
Batman vs Espio is ZackAttackX's sixty-second DBX. Description DC Comics vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Detective duel! Will the Caped Crusader or the ninja chameleon sneak away with the win? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Abandoned Eggman base - Sonic the Hedgehog. Batman had finished collecting data from Eggman's computer and was about to leave, until he heard someone approaching, but could not see them. "I know you're there. Who are you and to who is your allegiance?" he asked. Espio emerged from the shadows with a Spin Dash, which Batman caught, tossing the chameleon to the side. Espio broke his fall and faced Batman. "Sorry, that's classified. But I'm not letting you leave until you hand over that data." he said, readying a kunai. HERE WE GO! The kunai left Espio's fingers, making a beeline for Batman's skull, but Batman dodged and glided towards Espio, attacking with stiff punches to the chameleon's head. He then punched him over a nearby desk, which toppled over. Batman then dropped two Batarangs near Espio, who quickly curled up into a ball, using the desk to protect himself from harm. He then charged into Batman's chest, striking him with a succession of kicks of his own, but was eventually caught out by the experienced martial artist, who blocked one of his strikes and punted him across the room. Batman then used two Batarangs to destroy the exit, preventing anyone from getting in or out of the room. Espio fired several shurikens towards the Caped Crusader, who dodged them comfortably, but was caught by a spinning kick from the chameleon, dazing him momentarily. Espio then followed up with a flurry of Homing Attacks before tackling Batman, sending him into a nearby shelf. Espio then kicked the shelf on top of Batman, crushing him under it. The chameleon prepared to finish the superhero off with a kunai between the eyes, though Batman had other ideas. He quietly rolled a flashbang in front of Espio, allowing it to detonate in his face. The stunned chameleon staggered back, blinded by the explosion of white light. This bought Batman enough time to free himself from under the shelf, then throwing it into Espio's midsection. The force of the shelf sent Espio flying into the opposite wall, dazed. Batman then equipped his Shock Gloves, making his way towards his groggy foe, striking him with heavy blows to the head. He then grabbed Espio by the neck and emitted electricity from his glove, shocking him. Espio slumped to the ground, the effects of the battle definitely showing. Batman dropped a Batarang next to Espio's body, expecting this to finish off his foe, though Espio rolled away, Spin Dashing into Batman's chest, unloading with a combination of kicks. He punted the superhero into the blocked off exit, then threw four kunais at him, nailing him to the wall by both arms and legs. Espio then charged up a Spin Dash, which sent him and Batman crashing through the wall, tearing the Caped Crusader limb from limb in the process. The chameleon retrieved the data from Batman's dismembered corpse and fled the scene at high speed. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Ninja' themed DBXs Category:Sonic vs DC themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Warner Bros vs Sega Category:Sega vs DC themed DBXs